The Third Dreamworks War: The Battle of New York
by penguin adventures
Summary: Pitch Black has returned and he plans to destroy New York. Can the Penguins of Madagascar and their allies save the big apple. Special appearances by The Cyber-men, Marlene and Kuchinkukan destroy of worlds. And The War Master is Finally revealed.
1. Skipper's Recap

Listen up Civilans! The War continues and we are just one step closer to the identy of The War Master! So Far we slayed a dragon that was attack New York, Defeated Drago, Foiled the Daleks, and escaped the vengeance of the Fossa. After the adventure in Madagascar a malfunction with the Space-Time Teleport landed us in the Valley of peace but our dragon-riding allies were left stuck in Madagascar. Once we determined our location we were captured by the army of Lord Shen (yes The Peacock). While we were trapped in a cage that suppressed that powers of Elsa and Jack Frost Lord Shen reveals his plan.

Well it turned out The War Master provided Lord Shen with weapons and military vehicles from modern times. He planned to use this arsenal plus the usual swords, axes, and hand cannons to wipe the Jade Palace off the map. And as an added bonus destroy The Dragon Warrior PO, The Furious Five, and Master Shifu. With help from an undercover Agent Classified we managed to escape. We arrived at the Jade Palace to warn Shifu but sadly Lord Shen arrived shortly after we did. We were kicked out of the Jade Palace and we had to circle back to get the help of Po and the furious five. We almost had Lord Shen defeated when he reveal that he had an ally. The Evil Dragon named Ke-pa who had also returned to destroy Po. This quickly lead to a massively awesome and intense battle in the valley of peace. We managed to take out Lord Shen but were then chased into the forest by Ke-Pa.

Kowalski cleverly went back to the future and brought back Astrid and Hiccup. Toothless managed to defeat Ke-pa with a well aimed plasma blast and the Help of Stormfly and Jack Frost. Knowing the battle was not over we headed off to Camelback mountain where Classified, Shifu, Po, and the furious five were waiting. All it took was a punch to take out Lord Shen. But he was not done as he tried to destroy us with the War Hammer of LayLang. In the end he was defeated and escorted down the mountain in chains. After enjoying some excellent sushi with a side order of dumplings (or Baos as Kowalski called them) we entered the dungeon to interrogate Shen. Shen refused to answer direct questions about The War Master stating that we were suppose to figure that out on our own. We then rushed out of there when he reminded us that New York was still in danger. But little did we know the identy of The War Master will soon be revealed…


	2. Chapter One: Arrival in New York

The Past

The Jade Palace

(Skipper's POV)

By the time Private, Rico, Kowalski, and I arrived outside the jade palace door Elsa, Classified, Jack Frost, Astrid, Hiccup were waiting, "Okay People we have a city to save," I said. "You're coming Classified," Kowalski said. "The North Wind has just been alerted of…strange happenings in California." "Well it is the west coast," I said, "strange things happen over there." "wait where in California?" Kowalski said. "Some animation company," Classified replied. "Animation company?" I said. "Yes, I believe it was DreamWorks Animation SKG," he replied. "Why do I have a strange feeling I heard of that company before?" I said.

"Skipper," Kowalski said, "we do have a city to save!" "Right…right," I said, "So let's go!" "I…um left the Space-Time Teleport at Ping's noodle shop," Kowalski said. "I thought you had it with you?" Private asked. "erg…back down the stairs." Rico hacked up the Space-Time Teleport, "Oh…there it is," Kowalski said. "September 1st 2015," Kowalski announced, "Battery Park, New York, New York. 11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time!" The Space-Time Teleport activated and The Valley of Peace disappeared.

September 1st 2015

Battery Park, New York

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Private's POV)

We landed painfully in the center of Battery Park, "what is it with you guys and hard landing!" Jack Frost shouted. "enough with the complaining frost-boy!" Skipper shouted. "I may have calucalated the elevation wrong," Kowalski replied. "I'm surprised Pitch didn't spot us," Elsa said. "Private report status!" Skipper shouted. "If the Space-Time teleport was North Wind equipment…" Classified started. "Don't you have to be somewhere Classified?" Skipper asked. "Yes," Classified as a Jet with the North Wind's logo on it appeared overhead, "Corporal!" "Yes, sir?" The Polar bear replied. "Take me up!" A wire descended from the Jet and Classified grabbed on to it, "Penguins, save the city!"

"Can do Classified," Skipper said. "That's not my name," he replied as he entered the North Wind Jet. The Jet rocketed away towards California and DreamWorks. "Private!" Skipper said, "I'm still waiting for the Status report!" "Reporting for duty!" (Skipper's POV) I think I should take over from here. (Kowalski's POV) WE ARE NOT GOING THRU THIS AGAIN! (Private's POV) Can we continue with the story! (Marlene's POV) why can't are you even arguing about this? (Skipper's POV) Not now marlene (Rico's POV) Ka-boom? (Skipper's POV) Not Now Rico! (Kowalski's POV) Can we just go back to the story? (Skipper's POV) In a Sec Kowalski (Kowalski's POV) We're wasting time here! (Astrid's POV) WILL SOMEONE JUST GET BACK TO THE STORY! (Skipper's POV) "Okay then men we have a city to save," I said, "Commence Operation: Save the City!" "Skipper's Log 1100 hours," I said, "The City of New York is in danger Rico we"ll need some special tactical equipment…We're going to face extreme peril and Private probably won't survive." "Why do I never survive?" Private asked. "I said Probably," I replied, "Now let's go!" "How many times are you going to say that?" Jack Frost said. "Don't you ever have anything nice to say to him?" Elsa asked. "We're burning daylight here people!" I shouted, "and the time we spend in battery park the better!"

"What's wrong with this place?" Elsa asked. "Don't ask," Kowalski muttered looking at his flipper. "Kowalski what are you doing?" I asked. "Making sure nothing's mutated," he replied. Rico and I checked for mutations as well but found no lobster claws, bat wings, forked tounges, or monster feet. "Do I even want to know," Jack Frost replied. "It's best that you don't know," Private said with a shudder. "Let's go find Pitch Black," Skipper said. A image of Pitch Black appeared. "Pitch Black!" Jack Frost shouted. "So you want to find me?" He mocked, "Meet me at Freedom Tower at noon…Do not be late." The image disappered, "Well at least we don't have to go back to the land of nightmares," I said.

"Never again," Elsa said, "Never again." "Skipper," Kowalski said, "I know a faster way to Freedom Tower…this way." "Follow Kowalski!" I said, "Wait a minute where's Astrid, Hiccup, and our air support?" "Skipper…you should read this," Private said handing me a memo. I looked at the piece of paper and read aloud, "We would have loved to help but this isn't our fight…but we would like to wish you good luck, Astird and Hiccup." "You got to be kidding me," I said, "How is this not their fight?" "Their afraid," Elsa replied. "I guess I just have to rat them out for deserting us when we see them again," I said. "IF we see them again," Kowalski muttered. Private, Jack Frost, Elsa, Rico, and I followed Kowalski on his "shortcut"

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Nightmare invasion

World Trade One (freedom tower)

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Ah, The Freedom Tower," I said, "1,776 stories high the symbol of American resilience in the face of…" "Skipper," Kowalski said. "Kowalski I'm trying to have a patrotic moment here," I said. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "they're here!" "Who's they," I said. Kowalski pointed behind me, "Look behind you!" I turned and found ourselves surrounded by Nightmares, "Oh…Them." "Welcome to your last battle," Pitch Black said, "and you were so close to discovering who The War Master is." "What does The War Master want with us," I said.

"He doesn't like you penguins," Pitch Black said, "you know how this Revenge thing works…" "Dave…" I said. "No not Dave," he replied. "Then who is The War Master?" "That question is not for me to answer…" Pitch black replied. "Well Pitch we're going to stop your plan and then we're going to find out who this War Master is!" "Destroy them!" The Nightmares attacked and a wall of darkness surged towards us. "Counter-attack!" I shouted.

Elsa and Jack Frost sent blasts of ice at the enemy, "Kowalski the Ion cannon!" Kowalski fired his Ion cannon at the nightmares giving us the upper hand. "Private, Rico" I shouted, "Use your Dalek-busters! Pitch Black can't win!" "I could do this all day," Pitch replied sending wave after wave of nightmares at us. Kowalski set the Ion Cannon to it's highest level and fired. A wave of energy blasted outward destroying every Nightmare in the city, "Oh your going to pay for that," Pitch replied.

He sent two massive waves from both directions at us, "Kowalski how much charge do you have?" "enough for one more super-blast," Kowalski said firing the gun. The two waves were destroyed leaving Pitch Black outnumbered. "Now I believe this is the point of the battle where you surrender!" I said. "When has it ever been that easy for you?" Pitch Black said, "Also I have your best friend Skipper…" "You to? Julian and I are not friends!" I said. "I wasn't talking about that annoying lemur," Pitch said, "I was talking about…this otter!" "Guys," Marlene said, "I think I might need a little help." "Marlene!" Kowalski and I shouted at the same time. "What have you done to her?" Private asked. "Yeah!" Rico added. "Oh nothing…yet." "Marlene we are going to save you," I said, "hang on."

"I'm not going to make it easy for you," Pitch said. "Releash her!" I said. "Never!" Pitch black said, "If you want to see your mammal friend again…your going to have to break into Grand Central Station…" "That's an easy one," I said, "we did once before." "Skipper you do know Alex and Company ruined that mission." "Kowalski do I have to talk to you again about true but unhelpful comments?" I asked. "No sir," Kowalski replied. "It's not going to be easy this time," Pitch Black replied. "Why is that?" I said. "Because of me!" he said as he vanished with Marlene. "Kowalski," I said, "We have to move!" "Skipper I don't think your thinking clearly," Jack Frost said. "Why's that?" "Love clouds the brain," Elsa said. "What!" I said (I can't believe this), "Marlene and I are just friends! Nothing more nothing less!"

"Sure, your just friends," Jack Frost said. "No it's true," Private said, "Skipper and Marlene are just friends." "Doris," Kowalski said looking at a photo. "Kowalski were you looking at the picture of you and doris this whole time!" I shouted. "Um, no," Kowalski said. I gave Kowalski my yeah right face, "Okay…Yes," Kowalski said. "What happened with you and eva?" Private asked. "I don't want to talk about it." "Grand central Station! Marlene! Pitch Black! City in danger!" I said. "Oh right," Kowalski said, "you probably want options…" "I make my own options!" I said, "roll out!"

(End of Chapter two)


	4. Return of the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex

Outside Grand Central Station

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report," I said. "IF this is Pitch Black not making it easy for us," Kowalski replied, "then I hate to see what making it hard on us looks like." "Focus Kowalski," I said, "we still need to sneak in undetected." "Cyber-men 6-o-clock!" Private shouted. "What!" I shouted taking the bincolars from Private. " **Rouge elements detected!"** "General Shinjin's sword," I said, "we been spotted!" " **Rouge elements will be deleted."** And then the air was filled with the sounds of Cyber-voices, " **delete! Delete! DELETE!** **DELETE!"**

"Kowalski do you have the cyber-gun on you?" I said. Kowalski faceplamed, "I left it in the lab…" Rico hacked up the self-upgrading Cyber-gun and handed it to Kowalski. "Oh there it is," Kowalski replied. "Who get's used to Rico throwing up objects!" Jack Frost said. "It's gross but it's pretty helpful," Elsa said. "according to my calucations Rico's stomach…like the TARDIS…is bigger on the inside."

"Which is way he like's fish so much!" I added. "Skipper I have a visual on the…" a loud electronic roar filled the air. "the Cyber-Tyrannosaurs Rex," I said as the Cyber-saur appeared. "Kowalski fire the Cyber-gun!" Kowalski fired but instead of a blast of energy that destroys the Cyber-men…nothing happens. "blast it seems they upgraded…a lot," Kowalski said. " **We upgraded to cancel out the upgrating of the self-upgrading Cyber-gun."** "How?" I asked. " **You will be deleted!"** "Eat Ions Cyber-men!" Kowalski said firing at the Cyber-tyrannosaurs Rex. The C-Rex exploded taking ten cyber-men with it. The remaining Cyber-men said, " **Upgrade in progress!"**

"Kowalski give me options!" I said. "Um…replace Rico's Mind with a wombat's." "No!" Everyone including Rico answered. "Scream Exterminate at the top of our lungs?" Kowalski said. "yes, that one might work…if we were Daleks!" I replied. "Eureka!" Kowalski said, "I might be able to cause a massive emotional influx…" "How?" I asked. "Have Private perform a hyper-cute in front of the Cyber-controller over there," Kowalski replied. "That's brilliant," I said. "What?" Private said. "Private the entire City, Marlene, and possible the entire world depends on it," I said. "where's the Cyber-controller?" Private asked. "That's the sprirt," I said.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Otter rescue

Grand Central Station

1:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We all were hiding behind a bush the Cyber-controller in sight, "Now Private," Skipper said. Private jumped out of the bush and got the Cyber-controller's attention. "I volunteer for the upgrade program," Private said. "then you shall be upgraded," The Cyber-controller replied. "He's in the flash zone," I said. "Shields up!" Skipper shouted. Private performed the hyper-cute the Cyber-controller said, "Super- Emotional Influx!" and then exploded. Ever other Cyber-men in the area experienced the emotional influx and exploded. "Cyber-population at zero," I said. "Excellent plan!" Elsa said. "Did we win?" Private asked. "No," Skipper said, "Marlene is still in their." "But the doors are locked," Private said. "Luckly we know a guy," I said turning to Rico. "Ka-boom?" He asked. "Yes Rico," Skipper said, "Ka-boom."

Rico laughed crazily before running to the door and placing plastic explosives. Rico ran to where we were standing and hacked up a detonator, "Fire in the hole!" I shouted. Their was an explosion the doors into Grand Central Station fell inward. "There is no way Pitch Black didn't hear that explosion," Skipper said, "Move! Move! Move!" We all rushed in, "Kowalski anything?" "the evil energy reading are off the charts," I replied, "I have a lock on the enemy!" "How do you know?" Skipper said. "I checked the enemy detector," I said. "oh the one that made me think my friends are enemies and vise versa," Skipper replied.

"I fixed it," I said, "we not going to find an innocent snake or anything." "if you can call them innocent," Skipper muttered. "I heard that," I said, "snake just got a bad rap…" "Because they attacked people and other animal," Skipper replied. "No just because a few individuals are bad cough…Savio…cough cough doesn't mean the entire species is bad!" I said. "We don't have time to debate," Jack Frost replied, "we have Skipper's Girlfriend to rescue!" "For the Last time Marlene is not my girlfriend!" Skipper shouted. "Pitch black is closing fast!" I shouted, "12 meters, 6 meters, 5 meters…" "Kowalski you know how a I feel about the metric system!" "Sorry," I said, "3 feet, 2 feet…he's right no top of us!" "He's here," Pitch Black said. "The phantom of the opera!" Julian said. "Ringtail…what are you doing here?" Skipper said. "What?" Julian said, "I was just setting the mood."

"This is your back up," Pitch Black said, "a pitchy raccoon?" "Raccon? I'm a lemur!" Julian said. "Ringtail…" Skipper warned. "and pitchy? How dare you call your King pitchy!" A nightmare started chasing Julian, "Ah why is a nightmare chasing me!" "Because I'm Pitch black…" "Who?" the lemur asked. "The bogey man!" "Oh the…Ahh! The Bogey-man!" Julian said as he screamed at top of his lungs running back to the zoo. "Well I'm glad that annoying lemur is gone," Pitch Black said. "Aren't we all," Skipper said, "Now what have you done to…" Marlene appeared in a cage, "Marlene!" Skipper shouted.

"She isn't your girlfriend," Jack Frost said, "right…" "No really we're just friends," Marlene said. "See I told you!" Skipper said, "and I will Keep telling you!" "Releash our friend you villainous scum!" I said. "Never!" Pitch Black said as the a familiar buzzing filled the air, "what's that noise?" The Cage opened with a clang and Marlene was standing behind Elsa and Jack Frost. "What?" Pitch Black said. "just a little device called a sonic screwdriver," I said. "when did the Doctor let you borrow that?" Skipper said. "Oh I built me own," I replied. "What?" Everyone said. "All one needs to do is reverse engineer it…it's easy!" "Private get Marlene back to the zoo!" Skipper said. "Yes, sir!" Private said escorting Marlene out of the station.

"You think you bested me?" Pitch Black said. "Um Probably not," I said. "Kowalski…not helping," Elsa said. "Where is The War Master!" Skipper said. "I'm not telling you that," Pitch replied. "Well at least tell us who The War Master is," Jack Frost demanded. "It too early for that," Pitch replied, "As for right now let's take a little trip to times square…" Darkness surrounded all of us and Pitch dragging us all screaming out of Grand Central Station. "Wahahahahahaha!"

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Kuchinkukan returns

Times Square

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We all landed with a thud in the middle of Times Square, "Why did he bring us over here," Jack Frost asked. "Don't question the logic of a bad guy," Kowalski said, "it makes things worst." "Well it could be worst," Private said. "I thought I told you to escort Marlene back to the Zoo," I said. "I did get Marlene back to the zoo," Private said, "but then I ended up here." And then a dark shadow appeared behind us, "Behold Kuchinkukan Destroyer of Worlds is back!" We all turn to find the evil pony right behind us, "It just got worst," I said, "Where's the sword?" Rico handed me the sword, "Prepare Kuchinkukan for The Sword of General Shinjin!" "Oh I'm scared," He said. We all give him the are you kidding me stare, "No really I am…"

And then the Sword turned to dust, "I knew that would happen eventually," General Shinjin replied. "Um why did your all powerful sword just turn to dust?" I said. "That usually happens when one…uses it to make victory sandwiches too much!" "I told you that was a bad idea," Marlene said. "As I recall," Kowalski said, "You asked for two sandwiches." "Um we still have to deal with Kuchinkukan," Private said. "General any ideas?" I said, "wait where did he go?" "I afraid I can not help you," he said as he disappeared. "Okay now I can destroy this world," Kuchinkukan replied. Elsa and Jack Frost blasted him with ice freezing him in place. "Oh that isn't fair," he replied. "Rico bring the sparkles!" I said. "I'm not falling for that again," he replied.

"Well it was worth a try," I said. "No one can defeat me!" Kuchinkukan replied. "You were locked in the Pandorica!" I shouted. "I escaped," he replied. "How?" "The War Master!" "IF I hear The War Master one more time…" I said. "You want I can say it as much as I want…War Master, War Master, War Master, War Mas…" Kowalski blew up Kuchinkukan's host body with the ion cannon. Back in his sprirt from Kuchinkukan instead of taking over someone's body he fled. "The War Master will destroy us all! His revenge knows no bounds!" he shouted. "Okay that's three enemies down today," I said, "Now let's bring down Pitch Black." "He's on fifth avenue," Kowalski said. "Okay next stop Fifth avenue," I said and then in a scary voice said, "Washington square." "Ah! The Graveyard eight!" "got you Private," I said. "Skipper," Private said. "Now let's get Pitch Black!"

(End of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: Defeat of Pitch Black(again

Fifth Avenue

2:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Pitch Black!" I shouted, "Show yourself!" "Kowalski tread carefully," Skipper said, "we don't want a repeat of the blue hen incident!" "Yes sir," I said. "It's a bit late for that," Elsa said. "You think you can defeat me?" Pitch asked. "give up now," Skipper said, "we already defeated all of your allies." "Why would I give up now we just getting started," Pitch said. "No we're not," I said. "Yes we are," Pitch replied. "No We're not!" we all shouted.

He tried to step towards us but Elsa froze him in place. "Just surrender already!" I said. "Never!" he shouted. I said taking out the portal closer/opener and opened a portal. "You think a portal can stop me?" He asked trying to blast all of us with Darkness. He missed of course and the energy was sucked into the portal. "A portal to back to the void can," I said. Pitch Blacks eyes opened in shock before he broke down into laughter, "I got rid of all the void stuff that was one me." "Blast!" I said closing the void portal and opening another portal beneath Pitch Black.

Pitch was pulled into the portal, "Noooo!" Pitch shouted, "Help me!" "Why would we ever do that?" I asked. "NOooooo!" Pitch shouted until he disappeared into the portal. The Portal closed by itself before I could close it with the Portal Closer/Opener, "And that's the end of that." "I call that a mission accomplished," Skipper said. "Was it really that easy?" Elsa said. "Um…yes," Jack Frost said. And then I found a piece of paper at my feet, "Kowalski analysis on that piece of paper," Skipper said. I picked it up and read it, "The identity of The War Master will soon be at hand." "What does that mean," Skipper said. "Find out outside Radio city music hall," I read. "I don't see why but okay," Skipper said, "Radio City Music hall!"  
(End of chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: The War Master revealed

Outside Radio City Music Hall

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We found ourselves across the street from the music hall and found nothing. "We been pranked," I said. Kowalski pointed to the building it self which had a big white billboard that read, "Did you really think it would be that Easy Pen-gu-wins." "So that was a waste of our time," Jack Frost said. "And we're no closer to learning who the War Master is," Private said. "Who is The War Master," Kowalski said, "the world may never know." "Maybe we're just not meant to figure it out," Elsa said. "Who is the War Master!" Kowalski exclaimed, "Who!"

"Wait a minute…" I said as every thing started to fall into place. "What is it Skipper," Private said. "Quiet," Kowalski said, "Don't interrupt Skipper's though process." "Who is The War Master?" I though out loud as I remember everything…"That question is not for me to answer…" "The War Master has left clues to his identity thru-out time and space…clues that only you would understand." "Someone who wants his revenge" "The Mind-something or other I didn't really pay attention" "with a monster from the depths of the sea with claws of metal!" ** _"This is not the end Penguins! Your war is not over!"_** "What if Blowhole is The War Master?" "Sir, you said it yourself it's not his style" "Was that a chromeclaw?" "He doesn't like you penguins, you know how this Revenge thing works…"

The suddenly it hits me and I should have seen this all along. "I know who The War Master is," I said. "You do?" "Who hates us more then anything?" "Dave." "Savio" "Bagders?" "Hans the Puffin." "Who wants his revenge? Who always gets the good stuff." "I have no idea," Jack Frost said. "Dr. Blowhole! The War Master is Dr. Blowhole!" "Blowhole?" Kowalski said, "How can you be sure…" "It's Dr. Blowhole it has to be He wants his revenge on us and he hates us more then anything," I replied. A clapping filled the air, "Bravo Skipper Bravo," Blowhole said.

"You…you're The War Master!?" Kowalski said. "Yes and you though it wasn't my style to be a War Lord," Blowhole replied. "Actually that was Skipper," Kowalski said. "Doesn't matter," the mad dolphin foe replied. "it's over Blowhole," I said, "We survived your little war." "Oh you think that the war ends when you find out who The War Master is?" Blowhole said, "I'm afraid your sadly mistaken…This War is far from over." "What do you mean," I said. "Because I'm going back to where it all began," Blowhole replied. "Madagascar," I said. "No further back then that," Blowhole replied. "DreamWorks Animation…" I said. "Exactly Foolish Pen-gu-win!" Dr. Blowhole replied, "And I Dr. Francis Blowhole PhD will finally have my revenge!" "Against who?" "Revenge Against the humans, Revenge Against You, Revenge Against that annoying lemur, Revenge against The North Wind, Revenge against Dave…I have a whole bunch of Revenge all pailing up and it's not pretty!" "I have also have Lord Shen, that failure, to deal with as well."

"You we're going to stop you," Elsa said. "In your Dreams Snow Queen…IN Your dreams," Blowhole replied, "Because this is my victory!" "I will find you Blowhole!" I shouted, "Whereever you are I will find you!" "Good luck with that Pen-gu-win," Blowhole replied, "I be waiting in California!" The hologram of Blowhole disappeared leaving just the six of us, "Well this is weird," Kowalski said, "well we know who The War Master is." "I preferred not knowing," Private said. "Blowhole is Targeting DreamWorks itself!" I said, "we have to get to California now!" "But who specifically," Private said. Kowalski and I looked at each other and said, "We don't know."

"Okay People we have to stop blowhole," I said, "Because I have a feeling DreamWorks Animation is just part of a very complex plan." "This is Blowhole we're talking about so your probably right," Kowalski said. "Commence Operation: Dolphin take-down!" I said, "Go! Go! Go!" Kowalski pulled out the Space-Time Teleport and The Big Apple disappeared in a flash. We're coming for you War Master...I mean Blowhole!

To Be Continued

In The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole


	9. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
